Unidas por el destino
by Tatjash
Summary: Laurel y Felicity se encuentran trabajando juntas y descubren que realmente lo que les une es más un sentimiento común y no tanto una competitividad silenciosa.


**Nota: **Este fic me ha causado muchas dudas, sobretodo hacia Felicity y en que iba a trabajar ella. Así que me dejé llevar por lo que mi imaginación me quisiera llevar, ya que cualquier posibilidad sería valida como cualquier otra. Hasta que lo sepamos, por supuesto. cuando sepamos que pasará la perspectiva será distinta. (aunque dentro de cada posibilidad hay muchas posibilidades)

Sobre Felicity y Laurel, no se que enfoque me gustaría verlas en la serie. Pero estaría bien que compartieran escenas, incluso, ¿quién sabe? pudieran llevarse más o menos bien o ser amigas, al fin y al cabo son los dos personajes femeninos principales. Y sería interesante de ver. No se si funcionaría o no, pero bueno. ¿Porqué no? Cosas más raras se han visto.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Laurel, pido disculpas a sus fans si no he sido fiel al personaje, yo lo he intentado bajo mi punto de vista, pero siempre es bienvenida alguna pauta. Pero está hecho con respeto. Eso siempre. ^^ ¡Espero que os guste! Abrazos.

**Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers de la season finale de la segunda temporada, si no has visto la segunda temporada o el final de temporada no lo leas si no te quieres spoilear.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto la serie como los personajes pertenecen a la Warner bros, a CW, a DC comics y sus showrunners de la serie. Mi intención está creado sin ánimo de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener. Ningún tipo de copyright es intencionado.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _"Reto de Apertura: Libres Ciudadanos", _del foro _"Historias de Starling City"_

**Unidas por el destino**

Felicity estaba sentada frente al ordenador, tecleando con avidez un montón de archivos que tenía sobre la mesa. No era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero había tenido que empezar desde cero después de que Queen Consolidated le fuera quitado a la familia Queen.

Que vale que ella habría podido seguir allí, pero ¿quién tomaría ahora las riendas de todo aquello? Posiblemente la junta elegida a dedo por Isabel Rochev, y siendo realistas, esta le habría puesto en la lista negra para que no cruzara sus puertas por ser una aliada de Oliver, de la cual ella era secretaria ejecutiva.

Secretaria.

Solo de pensar aquella palabra se le revolvía el estómago. A ver, no es que le pareciera un trabajo indigno. Posiblemente era uno de los trabajos más abnegados que habían, pero el hecho de serlo en su antigua empresa, por ocultar la identidad de Oliver, no era algo a lo que ella había aspirado en su carrera. No era el camino que había tomado cuando había dejado atrás Las Vegas.

Y ahora irónicamente, gracias a ello, volvía hacer un trabajo similar. Al menos, hasta que encontrara algo mejor. Pero su experiencia como secretaria ejecutiva le había dado un sitio donde ganarse el pan. La crisis en el país, más bien mundial, era algo inevitable que afectaba a todos, incluso a la hora de encontrar un trabajo.

Y Starling city, no era una excepción. Al revés, era un problema, ya que gracias a villanos como Slade Wilson o Malcolm Merlyn que habían intentado destruir la ciudad, en los dos últimos años, agravaba la situación.

Por fortuna, Oliver estaba allí, él había sido el héroe, con la ayuda de algunos más, incluida ella misma. Pero sobretodo, él había tomado el mando para salvar la ciudad y hubiera sido peor. Eso le hizo sonreír y pensar en este, no podía evitar sentir algo, aunque sabía que no le convenía.

-¿Felicity? - preguntó una voz de mujer que la hizo sobresaltarse y tirar todas las carpetas al suelo.

-¡Laurel! - contestó está poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó la abogada al verla tan nerviosa, aunque ahora que recordaba aquella chica siempre era así cuando se dirigía a ella.

-Sí, si, lo estoy, yo ... -y no pudo evitar reconocerlo en cierta parte - me había despistado.

-Supongo que esto no es tan emocionante y lujoso como Queen consolidated - ironizó Laurel. No pretendía haber sonado con ese tono, quería haber sido más amable, pero una parte de ella, que no lograba entender del todo, la hacía estar a la defensiva con Felicity.

Bueno, sí sabía la razón, pero hasta el momento la chica no es que le hubiera mostrado ninguna muestra por la que debería mostrarse competitiva.

¿Porqué debían competir?

Su respuesta estaba clara, que había un quien, pero ella misma no estaba en un momento de su vida para replantearse ese tipo de cosas y visto lo visto, Felicity tampoco.

Tal vez, por acercarse a ese quien, ella había decidido ayudar a aquella chica en encontrar trabajo, alegando que necesitaba ayuda y necesitaba una secretaria en su trabajo en la fiscalía. Sin pedirle referencias ni nada. Aunque viendo sus nervios, no estaba muy segura del que estuviera del todo capacitada.

Laurel solo sabía que era buena con los ordenadores, pero también era bonita y ella conocía bien a Oliver como para saber que le gustaba todo lo que tuviera curvas. Claro que nunca imaginó que una empollona, fuera su estilo. Así que puede que verdaderamente fueran sus capacidades con los ordenadores, lo que la había posicionado en ser una de sus dos personas de confianza.

La verdad es que no sabía mucho de Felicity, pero no estaba muy segura que aquello fuera recíproco. Aquella chica al parecer sabía más de ella de lo que contaba, si incluso se llevaba bien con su padre. Este había llamado a media mañana para preguntar que tal le iba. Lo que no podía decidir como se sentía sobre ello. Tal vez debería preguntarle a él, más sobre aquella chica a la que había contratado.

E incluso, le caía bien a su hermana Sara cuando confesó que sabía el secreto de Ollie. Recordó que esta le dijo algo que llamara a Felicity y eso fue lo que hizo. Y así es como llegó a la cueva del superhéroe y le dijo que sabía la verdad. Todos parecían muy impresionados y ella de momento no entendía porque.

-Perdón por asustarte, tal vez debería haber llamado - intentó sonreír forzosamente Laurel.

-Oh, tranquila, en eso te pareces a tu ex.. - Felicity pestañeó rápidamente- ... quiero decir ... esto... sois amigos, tal vez debería decir amigos. ¿O habéis vuelto? Porque Oliver no me ha dicho nada. Pero se notaría y está demasiado metido en sus cosas supongo. Lo siento. No se si es apropiado. Eres mi jefa. ... De acuerdo, ya me callo hablo demasiado, sobretodo cuando me pongo nerviosa.

Laurel se quedó totalmente confusa ante aquella chica, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez de verdad. Era bastante adorable. Felicity le devolvió a Laurel la sonrisa un poco confusa.

-¿Porqué sonríes? ¿Vas a despedirme y es una forma amable de hacerlo? Porque estas son las últimas carpetas, siento no haber terminado ya.

-¿Porqué tendría que despedirte? - Entonces Laurel se detuvo unos instantes y se dio cuenta de ello - ¿sólo te quedan pasar esos archivos al ordenador?

-Sí ¿porqué te sorprende tanto? - preguntó Felicity curiosa sin entender.

-Eh, porque creía que te iba a llevar un par de días. Y solo has necesitado una mañana. -de acuerdo, aquello la había impresionado.

Y le indicó que se acercara para enseñarle el ordenador. Laurel acercó una silla y se puso a su lado.

-Eso sí he tenido que cambiarte el sistema, espero que no te importe, pero no me gustaba lo que veía, creo que de esta forma es más fácil. - Y Felicity le estuvo mostrando frente al ordenador a Laurel como había ordenado toda aquella información

-De acuerdo, tengo que reconocerlo, es impresionante - La abogada rió y la miró sin entender - no pareces este tipo de chica.

-¿Inteligente?

-Eficiente. Y no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres tan nerviosa siempre que estás en mi presencia.

-Tenía que guardar un secreto y mi fuerte no es mentir. Por cierto, perdona por eso. -se disculpó la informática, aunque sabía que no tenía porque.

-No nos conocíamos mucho la verdad.

-Bueno, yo a tí algo sí. Oliver hablaba mucho de tí al principio.

-Pero ya no. -una parte de Laurel sintió tristeza pero intentó ocultarlo.

-Oh, pero no tiene porque ser malo. Supongo que está más preocupado en salvar la ciudad, no piensa mucho en sí mismo. -reconoció Felicity.

Laurel se sintió conmovida al ver la preocupación en los ojos de aquella chica, si algo las unía no era una competición, era mucho más y aunque dolía, la entendía tanto... Y se apiadó de ella. No era fácil sentir aquello por aquel hombre. Si antes ya era difícil cuando era un niño mimado y mujeriego, ahora que tenía que salvar la ciudad noche sí, noche también, complicaba más las cosas. Y no podía imaginarse como aquella chica lo llevaba tan estoicamente, a su lado, cada día.

Ella puso la mano sobre la de la chica rubia.

-Ha cambiado mucho con respecto a como era cuando se marchó.

-Siento mucho lo que hizo, no creo que lo merecieras, no estuvo bien. -reconoció Felicity.

-Supongo que eramos unos niños. El tiempo pasa y las cosas pasan.

-Y lo siento.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó sin entender la abogada.

-Porque te he odiado muchas veces.

Laurel soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, eso es ser sincera. Pero supongo que lo entiendo, no me caías bien tampoco.

-Ya, pero tú podías odiarme porque no sabías nada, yo solo sabía una versión y nunca me puse en tu posición, solo veía cosas injustas, cosas desde mi posición.

-Me lo merecía. Si echo la mirada atrás ¿pero como iba a imaginar que Oliver era ...? Voy a ser sincera contigo, no se como llamarle, es algo alucinante.

-Yo le llamo Oliver.-sonrió Felicity

-Yo le llamo Ollie.-Le devolvió la sonrisa Laurel.

-Pues creo que él preferirá que le llames como siempre le has llamado. Al fin y al cabo, la etiqueta de héroe no es que le guste mucho, pero supongo que poco a poco, se va dando cuenta que lo es.

-Veo orgullo en tus ojos.

-¿Cómo no voy a sentir orgullo con lo que hace?

-Tú eres parte de ello.

Laurel sintió tristeza al decir eso y Felicity lo advirtió

-Bueno, puede que tú algún día también lo seas, es darle tiempo para que confie.

-Viendo como trabajas se porque eres parte de su equipo

-¿Te confieso algo? - sonrió la informática recordando algo.

-Sí

-Creo que no tenía otra opción, confió en mí porque su madre le disparó.

-¿Moira disparó a Oliver? - Laurel abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-Oh es una larga historia

-Me encantaría saberla.

-No se si debería pedir permiso que puedo contarte o no. -rió Felicity.

-Entiendo.

-Pero tal vez pueda contarte como una de sus ex intentó matarme -Felicity recordó a Helena - no tantas veces como a ti han intentado matarte y él ha tenido que salvarte. Pero ¿recuerdas a la cazadora?

Laurel asintió.

-Estamos destinadas a correr peligro por ser parte de su vida supongo.

-Ya pero yo lo elegí Laurel, sabía donde me metía, él me dio la opción de elegir, tú no tuviste elección, no lo sabias.

-Ya pero las cosas han cambiado, ahora se su secreto, podría marcharme.

-Pero no te marcharás.

-Como tampoco lo harás tú.

Y las dos sintieron una conexión comprensiva.

-Tengo una idea ¿porqué no nos vamos a comer? Es hora de comer y me cuentas cosas- Propuso la abogada.

-Acepto lo de comer, aunque lo de contarte cosas... - se quedó pensativa Felicity, aunque alguna anécdota seguro que podía decirle.

-Bueno, puedes contarme cosas sobre tí por ejemplo ¿tienes algún título?

-Estudié en el MIT

-Vaya eso es impresionante, va ser que he contratado a alguien que tiene mejor currículo que yo.

-Tu número de casos ganados es realmente impresionante también. Reconozco que te investigué y tu padre me hablado alguna que otra vez de tí. Supongo que las dos somos buenas en nuestros campos, solo que en áreas diferentes.

-Me gusta eso. -sonrió Laurel - aunque creo que sabrás mucho de mi, no se porque.

Felicity sonrió. Y se le ocurrió algo.

-Podrías contarme alguna cosa vergonzosa de Oliver él nunca nos cuenta nada a Diggle y a mi.

-De eso tengo mucha anécdotas. - rió Laurel. - Puede que incluso nos hagamos amigas

-¿Te imaginas?

-Descolocaríamos totalmente a Oliver

Y Felicity soltó una carcajada. Laurel no podía imaginarse cuanto trastocaría a Ollie todo aquello.

-Laurel, querida, creo que esto es el principio de una bonita amistad.

-umm Casablanca.

-Me encanta.

-¡A mi también!

-¿Ves? Ya tenemos algo más en común. -Felicity no iba a confesar que ya lo sabía, porque Oliver lo había comentado alguna vez al principio de todo.

-Sí, quien lo iba a decir... -reconoció Laurel satisfecha. -Va ser que el destino nos ha unido, Felicity.

-Puede ser... - ambas sonrieron a la vez.

Y las dos se marcharon a la que sería el primer almuerzo, de muchos almuerzos.

**FIN**


End file.
